Through My Eyes
by Cherryblossom419
Summary: Alone. Love. Betrayal. That's pretty much how Kikyou's life went. Nothing more, nothing less. The only good thing that ever happened to her was Inuyasha, he was also the worst.


A/N: This is a short story for Kikyou won't have many chapters. I cant say I like her that much but I feel really sorry for her that Naraku screwed up her life even more than it already was, but if he didn't then there wouldn't be Inuyasha and Kagome. Well as I said before this is for Kikyou, inspiration came after watching Daredevil well the beginning came from Daredevil so it might start sorta the same, so not déjà vu or something. The story just came when I was freezing my ass off at Eagle River in Wisconsin. It was like below 40 0_0 

Sadly I only own Inuyasha merchandise, Inuyasha rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi whom I love very much for creating Inuyasha, and all her other brilliant stories. 

**Through My Eyes******

**By Cherryblossom419**

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

You know how people say your life flashes before you just as you are about to die? That was pretty much it with me. Sometimes I guess it takes that much for you to actually realize what you really had.

Ever since I was a little girl I had a duty. I was born a priestess and I was trained to be one. I was training in archery and the art of healing while other girls my age learned to become house wives and flirted with the boys. Although there were never any men that caught my eye I still sometimes wished I had been born normal, life seemed so much easier that way. I seemed to never had time for anyone, not even myself. 

My life seemed to brighten a bit when my little sister Kaede came into being. It was nice to have her around especially since my parents deceased shortly afterwards in a carting accident. Kaede was hopeless; she cried her eyes out but then eventually got back on track with life. She would go around doing reckless and somewhat stupid things to the point of severally scarring her right eye, making my life no where near comforting.  

Years went by and life was well quite normal in a sense. I had somehow been able to develop quite a shield around my heart shutting everyone out. Everyone knew I was a very sacred priestess therefore I had to uphold that and somehow that's how my life went. 

I remember it was one stormy night, always cursed those nights that an army of men from the Taiji-ya Tribe brought me the Shikon no Tama. Carefully guarded the people cautiously asked me to care for the jewel. I learned it was a sacred jewel that must be purified and kept away from any demon; if a demon were to possess it horrible things would befall the world. They told me that if I became it's protector I would not be able to display any love or hatred or the jewel would yet again be corrupted. Despite the strong desire in my heart to reject the offer my head told me otherwise. I was the only person that could do it therefore I would. Gladly I took the jewel into my possession. 

The men left shortly afterwards and I towards the temple. Unfortunately I was not going to be let off that easily.  Kaede was waiting for answers. I stubbornly ignored her and went about with my business, but you see there are reasons little sisters are called annoying. Kaede had a will of stone and would not leave me alone. Even after I went to bed and had very un-lady like slammed the door in her face, her menacing calls would not cease.

Deciding keeping my sanity would be something I would rather keep before my death I explained everything to her. She sat quietly the whole time clinging to my every word I was almost tempted to add in more to scare her but a priestess was brought up not to lie and I was not about to start. 

Becoming the protector of the jewel had made me realize that the jewel would bring only pain to any who come across it. Demon attacks became more recent on the village. My arrows ran low and the number of villagers began to thin, all fleeing to different villages. However the jewel brought me the one joy I would treasure and learn to hate, love. 

He was a half demon, also in hopes of possessing the jewel. The first time he attacked I struck him down to a tree with his haori. I slowly brought my arrow back for the final bow, yet I was unable to release it, maybe it was pity, but I left him there, walking off while he cussed at me to finish him off. I walked away knowing that would not be the last time I saw him and knowing this sped my heart up. This was what had scared me. I had never felt this strangely in my life. It was an unknown emotion that I was not about ready to explore. 

I was right the half demon did show up again and yet again I could not finish him off. I did however stare at him for a bit and realized he was quite handsome, becoming quite crimson in the process. In realizing what I had done, I shook my head hard before stalked off back to the village feeling quite embarrassed with the half demon probably thinking I was the weirdest priestess alive. 

After that, the half demon decided not to try taking the jewel; instead he'd sit in the tree and watch me. That of course brought my nerve to its peak. I wasn't myself ever again. People of the village never noticed but slowly the more I became fascinated with the half demon the less brightly the light of the jewel glowed.

I remember it was a breezy day that I decided to go out for a walk. There was where the half demon confronted me. In one swift movement I had my bow and arrow in my hand. I straightened out my bow and arrow aiming at him slightly shaking. Instead of attacking me he asked me why I didn't finish him off. I only gapped he really should have been grateful; "well?" he said obviously losing his patience. I lower my weapon and scuffed, "why don't you go back to where you came from? It would save us both a lot of trouble." Even though those were the words that came I wished he would stay. 

"You're a half demon aren't you?" I asked suddenly.

I knew I had struck gold, his face paled before he retorted "feh, what's it to you priestess?" 

A smile tugged at my lips and almost shattered my emotionless mask "just making sure my hypothesis was correct."

"You've got alotta nerve priestess," he said angrily.

This time a light smile spread across my face, "yes, I know" and with that I headed back to the village. 

The next day there he was again waiting for me. I sat down on the wet dewy grass staring out into the distance. Hearing a shuffle I politely said "hello" and the shuffling came to abrupt halt. "What is your name priestess?" someone demanded quite rudely. Recognizing the voice and ignoring the rude tone I answered "Kikyou, yours?" There was a long silence before he quietly answered "Inuyasha." That was how it all began.  

A/N: So what do you think? I really like this story; it's probably the best I've written so far strange too… dunno if it will be that successful though. Please R&R so I know. PLEASE? PREETTIII PLEEEASE???


End file.
